1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing and, in particular, to an annular bearing or internal guide for executing planar rotational movements, e.g., in round drying kilns, furnaces, or flat-bottom distributing guides.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Ball or roller bearings with a large diameter for executing planar rotational movements are known in the art, e.g., for slewing cranes, tanks, or machine tools. Despite their size, they are fabricated with great precision, which results in correspondingly high costs. In addition, the one-part tracks of the bearing elements are very hard to handle.